Varos the Wolf
Varos the Wolf was a scout-warrior of the remote Village of Kaito located north of the Icecap zone in the Mystic Ruins, and adopted son of Elder Zathiran. As the next-in-line to inherit the position of leader of the village, Varos was responsible for many political duties. His raging free spirit, however, set him apart from the norm of elders, and his dislike of strict authority eventually made him begin Varos' Rebellion, a conflict that would leave him gravely injured and far away from his home, at the mercy of an innocent bystander, Alex the Devilechidna. Early Life Varos was found as a baby by Elder Zathiran on the outskirts of Kaito. Grieving over the previous loss of his son Zeviran, Zathiran took Varos in to raise him as his own child and successor. Varos grew to be highly nimble and athletic, loving to scout and hunt for food and clothes. Often Varos would receive the ire of many older villagers due his not being a 'true Kaitian', but his resolve held firm and he continued doing the things that he loved. He loathed the idea of being put in a position of authority, but he continued along the political path to please his adoptive father. Varos' explorative nature led him one day to find a hole within the massive walls of Kaito. Despite fierce rules set to prevent exiting the village's proximity, Varos crept through the hole and found himself along a trade road, making contact with a friendly villager from a nearby village. The nearby village, Hathering, was far less isolated than Kaito, and as a result, was also far more technologically advanced. As an offering of good will and hope for trade, the trader from Hathering gifted Varos with two knives, which he named Starfang and Vigilance, and a .44 magnum revolver which Varos named Highway Star, and an overcoat of black leather with shoes and gloves. Varos' Rebellion Though Varos was highly excited to bring this news to Zathiran, he was shocked to hear Zathiran proclaim that the wall be reinforced even further to increase isolation. Infuriated with Zathiran's overwhelming paranoia, Varos renounced his claim to the position of Elder and gathered many like minded individuals who also wished to see the village opened for trade, and began an initially peaceful act of defiance that came to be known as Varos' Rebellion. By boycotting several facilities within the village, the rebellion was able to successfully stagnate the village's production. This was not enough for some of the rebels, however, and a group of them plotted to commit an act of violence to force an action from Zathiran, despite Varos' wishes for peace. The group of rebels gathered outside of the food storage building of Kaito and set it ablaze, sending the entire village into a panicked frenzy. Children that were inside already were trapped inside of the building with no apparent escape, and many brawls broke out in the open. Varos rescued the children from the burning building, but as the last one was escorted out, Varos was struck by a falling, burning beam of wood and knocked unconscious. Finding no place in the village after the burning, the villagers who sided with Varos left the village with a near-comatose Varos in tow. After nearing the edge of the Icecap zone, the villagers deemed Varos beyond hope of treatment, and left him for dead in the tundra. Meeting Alex Fortunately for Varos, a girl who lived in Station Square by the name of Alex Ibarakkurai was passing through the area on a leisurely walk. Seeing Varos dying on the ground, she immediately went to his aid, carrying him all the way to her home in Station Square and treating his wounds once there. His life saved, Varos swore an oath to protect Alex to repay his life-debt to her. The ways of the city were strange to Varos, who found it difficult to understand some of the most basic of things the modern city had to offer. However, with Alex's help, Varos eventually got a basic grasp on life in the modern city, and he was allowed to live in the guest room of the Ibarakkurai home. The Cirsuimenian Invasion WARNING: Possible Spoilers follow. All details of the Cirsuimenian Invasion are subject to change. The details of the Cirsuimenian Invasion have not been determined yet, but it is presumed that during the conflict, Varos joined with Alex, Diego, and Zora Ibarakkurai, along with other people, to form 'The Sonic Family' and oppose Judas' invasion. Along the way, it is also presumed that Alex and Varos began to pursue a romantic relationship, and that Varos took part in the slaying of Judas' minions (including Zathiran, who was forced to support Judas in order to save the destitute Kaito, and revealed Varos' true origin before dying), and the killing of Judas himself. After the conflict, the Ibarakkurai family, along with their companions (including Varos) were proclaimed heroes of Station Square, being offered substantial monetary rewards. With the fighting over, Varos continued his relationship with Alex over the next few years. Life after the Invasion At the age of 20, Varos proposed to Alex during a dinner at an expensive restaurant, and she happily said yes. They were wed at a seaside resort, and spent their subsequent honeymoon there as well. Alex's First Pregnancy Alex, age 20, had unknowingly discovered that she was to be a mother. Her husband, Varos, was quite overjoyed by the feeling of fatherhood. Alex, with a petty dislike for children, wasn't exactly thrilled, but kept that to herself, knowing how excited Varos was. Throughout her pregnancy, she was prone to feeling dull and of carelessness. She disliked the way people thought she was helpless because she was carrying a baby, and further pushed herself to do things. Her schedule had been changed drastically, from her eating habits to her sleeping habits. Varos soon began to realize how entirely irritable and surly she'd grown as she progressed, and wondered if they would be able to handle a child or put it up for adoption. Alex had not fully-developed a maternal bond, seeing as she was taken away from her own mother. As it grew closer to the time, she was at a prepared state, expecting the sensation at any given moment. The time had come and she was prepared for what would happen. After researching, she'd discovered that a spinal anesthetic could be given to her, allowing her less labor pain. However, an anesthesiologist was not clocked in, thus Alex had to go through with natural childbirth. In attempts to end the pain as quickly as possible, Alex tried pressing herself on, almost breaking her pelvic bone in the process. She'd passed out shortly afterward. When she awoke, she was able to hold her newborn little boy, though she still felt no immediate maternal bond. Alex delved into a mild case of postpartum depression.. Varos promised to help her through this, and they agreed on naming their little boy Jacob. Alex's Second Pregnancy Alex discovered, at age 22, that she was once again pregnant with her and Varos' second child. This greatly thrilled Varos and Jake (who at first thought Alex ate his baby sister), but Alex was quite put off of the idea of a second pregnancy. However, she now had Varos' mother Celeste to help her through the process. Celeste's experience as a mother helped Alex stay sane for the 8 months that Kimi developed. Alex was again unable to receive anesthetics for childbirth and had to give birth in their own home. Valtyr took Jake away from the chaos while everyone else stayed to comfort Alex. Kimi was born a month premature, but no defects were seen other than her small size and minor breathing issues at first. Jake and Varos immediately showered Kimi with love, but it took Alex a while to get used to a second baby; though it took her less time for Kimi than it did for Jake. Personality A laid back 'tude and a pretty chill mindset are what makes up Varos. Instead of looking at the negativity of life, he'd rather be optimistic and enjoy life to the fullest. He takes pleasure in arguing with people who annoy him and uses sarcasm as an advantage on his part. He's susceptible to using one-liners at random times. Rather than get angry, Varos often takes things in a stride and often takes a cooler approach to things, slow to anger, but slow to cool off equally. Though intellectual, he often looks before he leaps, unless reasoned with otherwise. He'd rather take action immediately, than conduct a rather developed strategy. Quotes *"Do I need a reason to help someone?" *"Is it just me, or do you think that you actually have a chance?" *"You see, there's a difference between you and a retard. One's incredibly stupid, and the other's a retard." *"God does have a sense of humor. Just look at Rebecca Black." Trivia *Varos' real last name is Contego. *Varos was created jointly by Unionhack and Alex the Devilechidna. *Though Alex the Devilechidna (the character) had a few romances in 'Alternate Universes', Varos is the first and only canonical romantic interest of Alex. *The names of Varos' knives, Starfang and Vigilance, are references to swords from the game Dragon Age: Origins. *The name of Varos' magnum revolver, Highway Star, is a reference to the Deep Purple song of the same name. *The name Highway Star is also used as the name of the smaller part of the blade used by Judge Magister Gabranth from Final Fantasy XII. *At some point during the Cirsuimenian Invasion, Alex took Starfang and Vigilance and fused them into an ornate metal rod, creating the double saber known as Angel Star. The saber has been Varos' primary weapon ever since. Category:Characters